


More than a Dragon

by MidnightEternal



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon: Race to the Edge, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prosthetics, S1E11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing that Hiccup won’t allow: putting your dragon in danger. The group and Heather learn this after he rescues them from Dagger (S1E11 Have Dragon Will Travel p2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of Season 1, Episode 11. Enjoy the angst and fluff from our favourite Rider and Dragon!

Once they all land back on Dragon’s Edge, everyone stared at Hiccup as he dismounted Toothless. The first Dragon Rider looked furious, a quiet rage building beneath a small frown and narrowed green eyes. Toothless’ eyes were big as he watched his friend, the young man began restlessly pacing next to him. Suddenly, the slim, but toned, teen stopped, and whirled around to face the group. Heather stood near the back by her dragon, looking ashamed. Astrid stood closer to Hiccup, an apologetic expression on her face. Snotlout tried to seem like his usual, over-confident self, but couldn’t quite manage it under the intensity of Hiccup’s gaze. The twins were shuffling their feet in sync, and Fishlegs was quiet, standing as close to Meatlug as he could.  
  
“I trained you,” Hiccup began. “I may not have paired all of you up with your dragons, but I passed on the skills you needed to become a Rider. I taught you that they,” he said, gesturing towards the group’s dragons, “are not just your dragons, they are your friends. Your everything. You have not just disappointed me…” Hiccup finally looked each of them in the eyes. “You have betrayed _them._ ”  
  
“But-” someone started.  
  
“No,” Hiccup interrupted, eyes glowing with an angry blaze. “I have always had one unspoken rule, something I thought you would all understand: you do not put your dragon in danger. I though you knew, thought I had trained you well enough to… to understand.”  
  
Hiccup slumped next to Toothless’ as the dragon wrapped his tail around his Rider. The young not-Viking looked down at the red prosthetic fin with sorrow, and Toothless reached out a paw to Hiccup’s metal limb. It took a moment for the Rider to summon the strength to look at his friends again.  
  
“You cannot make my mistakes.”  
  
The words seemed to echo over Dragon’s Edge as the first Viking to ever befriend and ride a dragon stood next to his greatest friend and they offered each other comfort for their mistakes, and their lost limbs. Toothless let out a small whine, causing Hiccup to immediately look at his dragon’s face. Hiccup gave a small smile, one laced with self-deprecation.  
  
“C’mon, bud,” he said, and began walking side-by-side with his dragon towards their part of the island. It had never been just _Hiccup’s_ part, for everything that was Hiccup’s, was also Toothless’.  
  
The reached their home soon enough, leaving the other Riders to their guilt. They all needed to understand that their dragons were so much more than just _dragons._ Hiccup removed his armor, with Toothless watching his human’s every move from where the dragon lay: curled up on his bed. His Rider walked over, a slight limp in his step; one that only Toothless would notice, and collapsed next to the Night Fury, laying a hand on his tail. Hiccup let his head fall to Toothless’ body, a sob hitching through his chest.  
  
“I am so sorry, Toothless. I am so sorry,” he repeated, guilt tearing through him.  
  
Toothless made a sound of concern, knocking his head with Hiccup’s, and speaking through his own tongue, knowing that Hiccup would understand what he was trying to say. “ _It’s not your fault. I forgive you.”_  
  
They lay like that for a while, Toothless watching over his Rider until Hiccup fell into an uneasy sleep where he always lay; curled next to his best friend. Toothless would be there when Hiccup woke in the night, clutching at his leg, and Toothless would be there when Hiccup needed something to hold on to.


End file.
